The present invention relates to jet pumps, and more particularly, it relates to increasing the efficiency of jet pumps.
Personal water crafts, such as JET SKIS® and the like, are known in the art. Personal water crafts utilize an engine that drives an impeller to transfer water through the drive system, thus propelling the personal water crafts. Standard personal water crafts can travel at speeds of about 35 miles per hour (mph), while high performance personal water crafts can travel at speeds of about 80 mph. However, high performance personal water crafts and their accompanying parts are expensive. Standard jet pumps utilized in standard personal water crafts are inefficient, transferring too much water through a large opening, thus minimizing the performance and speed of the personal water crafts.
In the converse, frequently the jet pump becomes “unloaded” because of the absence of available water to maintain the loaded state of the jet pump. This results in the jet pump being inefficient and minimizes performance.
What is needed in the art is a device that can increase the efficiency of a standard jet pump without redesigning the existing jet pump.